<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plot Thickens by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319388">The Plot Thickens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vignettes of the Ring [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By MJ.</p><p>Frodo asks Sam an Important Question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vignettes of the Ring [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Plot Thickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer: These characters are the sole property of Tolkien et al.  They are here just for a lark.  My entire profit from this is a happy heart.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"Sam, I'm going away."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "Yes, Mr. Frodo."

</p>
<p>
"No, really.  I'm going away.  On a Great Adventure."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "That's your foot, sir.  Thank you."

</p>
<p>
"To save the world, Sam.  From Evil."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "From Evil?"

</p>
<p>
"Oh, yes.  All sorts.  Bunches.  Droves."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "Is that a fact."  

</p>
<p>
"Yes, indeed.  I have been chosen, so to speak.  It is my Destiny."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "Is it?"

</p>
<p>
"In spades."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  <i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  

</p>
<p>
"Sam?"

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "That's your other foot, sir."

</p>
<p>
"You could come with me.  See the world.  Smite Evil."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "Will there be Elves, sir?"

</p>
<p>
"More Elves than you can shake your stick at."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "My stick gets shook pretty regular now, Mr. Frodo."  
<i>blinkblink</i>  "Ah.  Umm..."  

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  

</p>
<p>
"Yes.  Well.  You know the old saying, Sam:  one stick gets the job done, but two sticks pack a bigger wallop."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "Do they?"

</p>
<p>
"Much bigger..."  <i>cough</i>  "Wallop."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "I wouldn't know about the wallop, sir."  <i>sweepsweepsweep</i>

</p>
<p>
"Umm, Sam?  Perhaps..."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  

</p>
<p>
"Perhaps we could...*

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "Wallop, sir?"

</p>
<p>
<i>gasp</i>  <i>coughcough</i>

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepsweep</i>  "It does seem to me, Mr. Frodo..."

</p>
<p>
"Sam..."

</p>
<p>
<i>sweepsweepclunk</i>  "Since we're goin' on this trip and all..."

</p>
<p>
"Sam?..."

</p>
<p>
<i>clattercrashbang</i>  "When it comes to shakin sticks..."

</p>
<p>
"...?!..."

</p>
<p>
<i>rustlerustlethud</i>  "No Elf's gonna get the jump on <i>me</i>..."

</p>
<p>
<i>squeak</i>


</p>
<p>
tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>